wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Weed (Darkmoon)
Weed is Darkmoon's character for the Hateable OC Contest. Please don't steal him! Appearance Weed is a pretty obvious hybrid. He has HiveWing wings and an angular face, but a LeafWing body. He has short, yellow spines and yellow topscales. His underscales are bright green, and his underbelly is slightly lighter. His eyes are dark brown, and his face horn is a mustard yellow. The scales on his wings are also this mustard color. His tail leaf and wing membranes are lime green. He has a thin, agile build. There are a few small scars on his body, but for the moat part he looks pretty smooth. He usually wears a pouch with some throwing stars in it, although he sometimes carries a dagger instead. He doesn't have much bulk, which adds to his thin look. Most of his muscles are lean and smooth instead of being big and bulky. Personality It's pretty easy to see why somebody might hate Weed. His whole personality is rude and churlish, making him unpleasant to be around. He's a jerk and often does mean things just for the fun of it. He doesn't show respect to anyone unless he has to. A lot of the time, dragons avoid having a conversation with him unless somebody needs to be killed. Strangely, he actually enjoys killing. He seems to think that it's fun to watch dragons scream in pain as his poison flows through their bloodstream, causing them to die a painful death. Sometimes he feels like playing fair and using a normal weapon, but even then his detatched and twisted mindset doesn't seem to go away. He thinks of killing like a sport. Maybe he shouldn't be so harshly criticized for this, though, because it's the only way he can really distance himself from the horrible job he has as an assassin. He misses the way his life used to be before he learned about his powers. A part of him doesn't like killing, and wants to return to being normal. He uses his harsh words to keep dragons at a distance because deep down he's afraid he might hurt them if they get too close. He actually has some depression and anxiety, but covers this up with his rude attitude and occasional flirting, which never really works. Abilities Somehow, Weed ended up with a very strange version of leafspeak. Instead of being able to communicate with the plants and get them to do what he wants, he can infect them with poison and use them to infect dragons or animals with poison too. His leafspeak does sometimes work normally, but this is usually just with weeds and poisonous plants. Assassin training has also made him good with weapons. He almost always wears a black pouch around his neck, which contains his weapon of choice: throwing stars. He sometimes carries a throwing knife or dagger with him on missions as well. He's pretty good at any throwing weapon, and he's fairly decent with knives. History Weed was hatched in 5030 A.S. to two happy parents. His father, Vespa, was a HiveWing who had just run away from Yellowjacket Hive to get away from an arranged marriage. His mother, Crocus, was a LeafWing who didn't like the way of life in the Poison Jungle. They had been living together for a year or two in the western mountain valleys before Weed hatched. Vespa's son Drought lived with them, and he was only a year old when Weed came into their lives. He hatched peacefully in their small hut with his mother, father, and brother. For a few years, his life seemed perfect. He got to grow and be a dragonet while he lived a sheltered life, away from the chaos brewing in the Hives. He and his brother learned from the lessons Crocus taught them from her books and the jobs Vespa had them do around the hut. Weed's life was a perfect balance of work, learning, and play. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, and this is true in Weed's life too. One day, he was playing with his brother outside the hut. They were playing tag, and ended up flying too far from their home. They were lost, and had no way to get back to their house. Scared and alone, Weed and Drought flew in what they thought was the right direction, trying to get home. When they stopped to rest, a random bush started to shrivel up while Weed started having an anxiety attack. When he calmed down and stopped digging his claws into the rocky dirt, the bush stopped dying, although it was too late to reverse the damage. Weed tested his powers a little bit more and figured out what they did before they flew on. Drought and Weed kept flying, completely lost. They eventually stumbled into a cave system after they gave up trying to get home. The two brothers walked into the caves, and discovered a secret organization hiding there. This group called themselves the Red Widows, and they were planning to reclaim the rule of the HiveWings. Weed and Drought reluctantly joined, having nowhere else to go. When Red, the leader, heard about Weed's powers, he put the young hybrid in training to be an assassin. Drought went on a different path, training to be a soldier in the army they were building. The lead assassin, Darkling, trained Weed well. He took the hybrid from a lost and scared four-year-old dragonet to a strong, cold, young assassin. When he turned seven, Weed was allowed to stop training and become a full assassin. He went on a few missions, mostly smaller jobs like killing LeafWings and SilkWings who were a little too outspoken. His consience became heavier with every dragon he killed, but he pushed back his anxiety and depression behind a cold, rude mask. He still serves loyally under the Red Widows, following the orders of Darkling and Red. Torn apart by his conflicting emotions, Weed has become a complete jerk who looks like he doesn't give a f***. Trivia * I got his idea after a Weed killed my favorite rosebush * He will have a minor role in my fanfiction series, Venomous Vengeance * He is only six months older than the protaganists in Venomous Vengeance Category:LeafWings Category:HiveWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing)